The First War
The First War was the first deadly conflict with the Humans and the Sullz. The war was ongoing for 4 years. |- ! style="width:106px;" |Commanders/ Leaders | * King Goran II - The Humans * Lian Stoutmane† - The Humans * The Sullz Council - The Sullz * General Phaxy - The Sullz |- ! style="width:106px;"|Outcome |Human loss, gave up planet Garlyt |- style="font-size:0px;line-height:0;" ! style="padding:0px;width:112px;"|d ! style="padding:0px;width:111px;"| |} Lore The Prelude 3 000 years after Cevarion was formed, the first conquers started. The Humans, who lived on the planet Enzuro knew for the first time that they was not alone in the universe. Their first encounter, with the race the Sullz was a peaceful one, the both factions decided to build their continents on the planet together and soon the planet was the center of trading with the both races. The Humans had never seen so different technology and resources. It was beyond their research and with these new resources they would soon create new weapons. The War After 2 years of peacefully living along with the Sullz, the Human commander of Garlyt, named Lian Stoutmane received a message to commence the attack against the Sullz. Lian didnt skip orders and so did plan the attack. The Human´s charged the Sullz with their new weapons. Since the Sullz was short on military soldiers on Garlyt, the defeat was a fact and their colony was totally oblitirated and the Humans claimed Garlyt as their very own planet, only a few Sullz citizens managed to escape, one of them Grand General Phaxy. The Sullz, who lived on the planet Tarae, was obviously not happy with this attack. Phaxy told The Sullz Council about this attack and convinced them that the Humans was an evil race that used their technology to gain power. The Council believed Phaxy and sends their army to Garlyt. The Sullz had managed to build airships big enough to drop bombs. When they arrived on Garlyt, the bombings started and left most of the Humans bases to parish. The Human commander Lian Stoutmane sended a message trough a portal-o-com, telling the Sullz to stop the bombing and they promised to lend over Garlyt as a victory reward, but the Sullz didn’t stop and soon the bases was totally destroyed, killing every Human citizen and even the commander Lian Stoutmane. The Sullz landed and killed any Human that still lived, no mercy was given. The Human leader, King Goran II saw the bombings as a cowardly way to go. He didn’t saw is a defeat, only as a war crime. He ordered an envoy to deliver a message that they needed to settle this conflict once for all. He demanded a final battle, facing Humans and Sullz in a face-to-face battle and whoever was the winner, declare Garlyt as their planet. The Sullz General, Phaxy recive the message and accepted this battleoffer. 4 years after the first Human attack, the armies stood face to face with each other and the Battle for Garlyt started. The battle was brutal and bloody but in the end, the Humans was defeated. As promised, the Humans left Garlyt and signed a peace letter to end the war between the both factions. The Sullz agreed and peace was restored, but the hatred for the Humans would never die out. So ends The First War Trivia/Outcome/Summary *It’s known that the Humans are a more brutal race than the Sullz, since the slaughter of the Sullz was a brutal act though many of the humans was against the attack from the start. *Garlyt is a small planet between the Human homeplanet Enzuro and the Sullz homeplanet Tarae, therefore the closest planet to conquer for them both, but at last, the Sullz claim the planet as their own. *Lian Stoutmane was High Commander of the human army and also best friend with Goran II and he was the first commander to ever leave the planet Enzuro. Stoutmane is buried in The Royal Cementary, Nidgaleh , capital of Enzuro. *Phaxy is the Grand General of the Sullz and one of the few survivors from the first Human attack. Even though the Human and the Sullz signed peace with eachother, he still hates the Human race because during the raid on the Sullz camp on Garlyt, they killed his only son, Muysik.